Journey Through Hell
by jtechwriter
Summary: Six years after marrying John Rolfe and learning of his true colors, Pocahontas is determined to go back home. Will she and her daughter make it back home safely?How will she and the tribe handle the consequences of Pocahontas' actions?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone! This is my first Pocahontas fan fiction, and I hope you all enjoy it. I'll update when I can. Reviews would be much appreciated.

Happy reading,

Jtechwriter

* * *

><p>Pocahontas woke up. This wasn't the first night that her unhappiness kept her from sleeping, in matter of fact, it was like this every night. When she first sailed on the boat back home, she had chosen John Rolfe, a decision that still haunted her. He had fooled her with his lies. Even back then, she wasn't sure if she was making the right choice; six years later it was as clear as ever that she made a mistake.<p>

Pocahontas got up, careful not to wake her sleeping daughter, and looked into the mirror on the wall. Her face was still swollen, she knew crying would make it worse, both emotionally and physically, the tears felt more like salt. Oh how she wished she could go home. She'd pick Niani up and run through the forest, back to the villiage, back to where she belonged. But she was far away in England, with Rolfe, with the rest of the English.

Pocahontas was not a savage, thats what someone had called her, she responded that he was a barbarian. John fumed. He waited until they got to the boarding house to confront her, with a slap across the face that sent her spiraling to the ground, hitting a wooden stand on the way down. Pocahontas knew what was coming next: John would make her wear makeup to cover up the bruise, the powder would make it sting, and all day she would fight the pain.

When they were in Jamestown, Pocahontas would not be allowed to go near her family with a bruise.

Niani stirred a little, making Pocahontas' heart skip a little, she quickly ran back to the bed, and wrapped her arms around the four year old, Pocahontas knew she had to remain strong for her daughter.

How could she get away? When? Pocahontas knew she needed out and soon. She didn't like anything about being here. She was so tired of being abused by someone who was supposed to love her.

Pocahontas sat quietly on the bed, her decision made. As soon as John went off to work, she would go to the docks and inquire about ships heading for Jamestown. It was the only way she could find happiness, being among her tribe. Most of all, she wanted her father, his strong arms wrapped around her, making her feel wanted, protected, and most of all, loved.

Knowing a rested mind would be useful, Pocahontas closed her eyes. Maybe now that she knew what she was going to do, sleep would come easier. Her heart skipped a beat once more, she was determined to succeed. She and Niani would go back home, and never come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! I just finished chapters two and three. I'm posting both of them today for your enjoyment!

Happy Reading!

J

* * *

><p>Pocahontas awoke to the sun, it hurt. The sun glared through the window, her eye was already swollen, now it burned from the sun.<p>

"Mommy?" Pocahontas looked down, and there was Niani. The little girl barely reached Pocahontas' knees. Her long black hair running wildly around her head.

"Hello, Niani. Let me brush your hair, little one." Pocahontas tried to be cheerful, but it was hard.

"Mommy, your eye..."

"Come here, little one." Pocahontas quietly hummed a song her father used to sing to her when she was little.

Pocahontas suddenly stopped. How would she tell Niani? Would the little girl understand? Last night she had not even thought about how she would tell Niani that they were leaving _without _John.

She had to tell her now, while they were alone.

"Niani, I have to tell you something. Something that must stay between us. Our secret." Pocahontas took a deep breath, trying to piece together the words. How do you explain to a five year old something so complex?

Niani stared up at her mother, something was going on.

Pocahontas continued.

"Niani, your father and I aren't getting along very well-"

"He hurts you mommy."

"Yes, he does. Niani, mommy is not happy. Mommy wants us to go back to the tribe, with your grandfather. I know it might be hard, but I promise it will be worth it. What do you think?" Pocahontas paused, waiting for an answer.

"Can we leave today?" Niani exclaimed excitedely. She loved being in the tribe. There they could just wear their moccassin dresses. Niani also really missed her grandpa.

Pocahontas was a little shocked to say the least. She had not thought that Niani would take to the plan so easily, we were after all, talking about her father.

"Mommy, I don't want you to cry anymore, and I don't want daddy to hurt you anymore."

Pocahontas sighed with relief, how lucky she was to have such an understanding child.

"One more thing: DO NOT TELL YOUR FATHER. I don't want you or I to get hurt, trying to get away. It'll take a lot of work to get out of here without him knowing, but I'm going to try my best."

The two shared a pinky promise. That's when footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

John walked in, he was dressed in his usual brown trousers and white shirt.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Daddy, I like Niani better." The little girl said bluntly. Elizabeth was her English name,but she didn't like it. It made her feel like an old lady.

"Your name is Elizabeth, when we're here young lady. I can't have you being called by your savage 're already too much of a savage as it is!"

"Excuse me?" Pocahontas was enraged, and John caught his mistake.

"I didn't mean to-"

"But you did! Niani, go downstairs please." Pocahontas ushered Niani out of the room with a slight push. She had a feeling that this was going to get ugly.

"Rebecca, please, I didn't mean to-"

"My name is Pocahontas! You did mean it John... You mean it every time. Did I ever mean anything to you? Was I always just a savage in your eyes? And now you dare call our daughter a savage?"

Pocahontas headed toward the door, John grabbed her tightly around the arm.

"Pocahontas, wait."

"No! Do you know what a savage is John?" Pocahontas was overflowing with anger, John couldn't remember a time when she had been so angry.

"Pocahontas..."

"A savage is someone who has no heart, someone-" John snapped. He was an Englishman, a member of the supreme race. Pocahontas was saying he was a savage. In a flash the two were involved in a violent struggle. He had his strong hands around her neck, Pocahontas fought by using her arms to punch him in his stomach. Finally free, she started to walk toward the stand. John felt a rage running through him, a rage he never knew existed. In one swift motion, he slapped Pocahontas across her back. The impact sent her once more to the ground, knocking over the water stand, and breaking the glass bowl.

Downstairs, Niani heard the glass break, and there was a big bang. She hoped her mother was alright. Niani felt the rumble of the old wood stairs, as her father came down each one. _Click, clack. _The foot steps stopped, and a door was opening. Her dad had just simply walked out without a word.

Once she heard the big door lock in place, Niani rushed up the stairs. This was a bad one. When she made the left turn to the bedroom she and her mother shared, the door was slightly ajar, and glass fragments were all over the place.

Tears ran down Pocahontas' face. Glass had cut her good eye, now it was bleeding. When she looked up, she saw Niani, standing in the doorway.

"Mommy-"

"Go downstairs Niani, there's too much glass on the floor, I don't want you to get hurt." Pocahontas didn't have much strength.

Her hands, eye, and forhead were cut with glass, and it was painful.

Pocahontas quietly cleaned up the shards of broken glass, but the room was never clean. For five minutes she knelt down looking down at the floor, not realizing that no matter how much she cleaned, the blood would not stop dripping unless she made it stop herself.

She grabbed a rag and pressed it to each wound, one at a time. The pressure made the pain worse, but stopped the bleeding.

John didn't know it, but he had just helped make Pocahontas' mission easier. She could barely recognize herself when she looked into the mirror, and with the spirits will, no one else would recognize her either.

With hope in her heart, Pocahontas changed clothes. She washed off all the blood and tidied the room.

Today was part one of her mission. Reaching into the stash of money she had, she hoped it was enough to buy tickets for a ship to Jamestown.

"Niani, are you alright?"

"Mom, you don't look anything like your self." Niani felt a tear slip down her eye.

"Niani, don't cry. I promise, we'll get out of here as soon as we can. Pinky promise."

Pocahontas sent Niani to Mrs. Jenkins house. It was just after noon when the mission started.

Wearing a plane dress, Pocahontas walked out into the streets of London. Her long beautiful hair up, it almost looked like a man's hair cut.

Many people gave her stares, as their eyes saw the bruises, old and new. Pocahontas hoped with all her heart that this would work, she didn't know any other way to get away from Rolfe.

Soon she had made it to the ticket office. This was it.

"Hello."

Ralph looked at the woman in front of him. She looked tired and battered.

"Madam, are you alright? What can I do for you today?"

Pocahontas took a deep breath.

"Do you have any ships heading to Jamestown?"

"Yes, in matter of fact, we have one leaving tomorrow at dawn. Would you like to purchase a ticket?"

"Two of them. One of them for my daughter. Is five euros enough?"

"Yes, madam! That's the perfect amount. I just need to ask you a few questions, for the ticket registration."

_Please don't ruin it. Please go smoothly. I'm so close. _

"Name?"

Pocahontas had one second to decide if she should give her real names or not.

"Pocahontas."

"Reason for visiting Jamestown?"

Pocahontas didn't know what to do, what could she say.

"Ma'm, I know who you are. I know you need to get away before he kills you."

"You won't tell anyone?" Pocahontas' heart was now beating faster than ever before. Was this really happening? Was this gentleman really going against all of England to help her? Oh bless the spirits!

"Not a soul. Here are your tickets. Be here before dawn, so you can board early. You'll be in the cabin adjacent to the captains. Will your daughter need her own bed?"

"No... Thank you so much..." Tears rolled down Pocahontas' cheek for what seemeed the milllionth time that day, but this time it was tears of joy.

"Go rest, you look real awful, Madam.

Even though her head throbbed, Pocahontas felt happy. Happier than she had ever been in the last six years. They were going home.

When Pocahontas came to the boarding house, she busily ran around, getting ready for tomorrow. She grabbed the traditional dresses she and Niani would wear when they reached Jamestown, and threw them into a duffel, she got Niani's favorite blanket and pillow.

There was a knock at the door. For a minute, it sent a shiver down her spine. Pocahontas didn't know why. Maybe she was just too excited.

The afternoon breeze blew through the door as it was opened. There at the door stood Ralph, the kind man who was helping her escape.

"Pocahontas, John Rolfe wanted me to notify you that he will be leaving immediately for an emergency mission to said go to Mrs. Jenkins if you need anything."

"I can get away without so much stress!"

"You sure can Madam, are you ready? I'll come pick you up early tomorrow morning, before sunrise. Just to protect you, I said your name was Taylor on the registration. Rolfe surely would have seen the ledger while he purchased his ticket."

Pocahontas shivered just thinking about what almost happened. If John had seen her name on the ticket ledger, he surely would have found out about the plan to leave, and confronted her. She would have never been able to get out.

Pocahontas felt so much for the man in front of her. He was helping her escape from the hell she was living.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you for all you're doing."

"You don't have to repay anything Pocahontas, I just want you safe. Did you really think you were fooling us by wearing makeup over the bruises? We just didn't have any power to help you."

Ralph then walked off. Leaving Pocahontas reeling. She was going home. Niani, would be safe. She would be safe.

Suddenly, Pocahontas was weighted down. She was so tired. There were only ten steps, but it felt like she was trying to climb a mountain.

Finally, she reached the top. Collapsing into the bed, Pocahontas felt the wight of the world leave her shoulders. She readily entered the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Happy reading everyone!

* * *

><p>Pocahontas stirred in her was just now waking up. Her heart was pounding fast, had she gone to get Niani from Mrs. Jenkins? She was scared to death. Things were going smoothly, but it might be over now. Pocahontas couldn't tell Mrs. Jenkins the plan, she would be sure to tell John Rolfe what Pocahontas had done. Luckily all this worry was for naught, Niani was sleeping peacefully beside her.<p>

Standing up, Pocahontas moved quietly around the room. In a few minutes, it would be time to leave. Oh Pocahontas was so ready.

"Just a few more minutes." Pocahontas told herself. She knew that she should be happy, but her pain was starting to overwhelm her. One eye was swollen shut, the other was almost burning, then there was the gash across her forhead.

Pocahontas had to push herself, this was it, she couldn't turn back now, she didn't want to. She just hoped she would make it there alive.

There was a knock at the door. Pocahontas grabbled her satchel, and quietly walked down the steps.

"Good morning, Ma'm- You look horrible... Maybe you shouldn't-"

"NO! I will be fine! We need to leave and now. Hold on, I'm going to get Niani."

Ralph was stunned by the outburst. Was this woman so desparate to escape the abusive relationship that she would put her life at risk? Ralph understood perfectly where she was coming from. He knew it had to be hell being reduced to nothing by someone who was suppost to love you.

Pocahontas emerged carrying the little girl in her arms. She was sound asleep.

"I've got your satchel."

London was still dark when they left the boarding house, there were only a few lanterns on scattered through out the town.

As they approached the dock, reality hit Pocahontas. There it was! The vessel to freedom was staring her right in the face. Ralph traveled slightly ahead of them, making a way for them through the crowd of people preparing for departure.

He kicked the door of the cabin open with his foot. The cabin was spacious enough. It had a window that looked out toward the sea.

Pocahontas gently laid Niani down on the bed, still in her night clothes and cuddled with her favorite blanket. Oh how excited she would be when she woke up, travelling towards home.

"Thank you so much for helping us, and for keeping our secret." Pocahontas hugged him.

"Your welcome, just promise me you'll get some rest. You won't be any good when you get there if you don't."

Pocahontas thought that sounded like a great idea. Maybe she could get back to her old self; maybe she could heal on the way there.

Pocahontas put her hand up to her forehead automatically flinching when she touched the gash.

"Promise me, if you don't feel better you'll see the ship physician?"

Ralph begged. Pocahontas' eyes were nearly shut with pain. She felt her way to the bed, and collpsed.

"Safe travels, Princess." Ralph gently covered Pocahontas with the blanket. Her hair was neatly thrown behind her.

Ralph doubted Pocahontas would get the medical attention she obviously needed. So before he disembarked from the ship, he would alert the captain to the situation.

Running through the mass of people he searched for the Captain. He wasn't sure who that was... John Smith was it? He'd soon find out.

Standing on the far side of the deck, away from all the passengers was John Smith. The captain couldn't stop thinking about her.

Why had Pocahontas chosen Rolfe? Hadn't their love been true? _To thine own self be true. _John Smith knew the answer.

He had left her for nearly five years, and then faked his own death. This was his fault. If he had just found a way to send a letter, letting Pocahontas know how much he still loved her, relieving her mind and heart of their worries, this wouldn't have happened. They would still be together.

Smith's thoughts were interrupted by the ticket master.

Ralph took a deep breath. Should he tell Smith who "Taylor" really was? Should he tell him her real name? Did he know John Rolfe? Taylor was the safest option.

"Sir."

"Yes, Ralph?" John Smith was not in the mood.

"We have a special passenger today. Her name is Taylor."

If only it were Pocahontas. It would be so much easier to listen.

"What about her?" Smith said rather bluntly.

Ralph was taken aback. Usually Smith was one of the nicer Captains, in matter of fact, he was among the favorites in England.

"Sir, she is in an awful relationship. It is my belief that her life is in danger, which is why she is on the ship today. But she is in need of medical attention for some of her wounds. There is also a small child involved."

_Great. _Just _great. Another runaway. _It wasn't uncommon to have runaway wives on ships. But ususally they could take care of themselves. John Smith debated whether he should have the mother and child escorted off the ship.

_It must be one hell of a relationship, if her bruises are that bad. _With a heavy sigh, John Smith chose to let the woman stay.

Ralph let a sigh of his own go. How close that had been.

Before John Smith could say anything else, Ralph ran off the ship. All passengers were loaded now, and it was almost time to set sail. He couldn't do anything more for Pocahontas, he could just hope that things would turn out alright for her.

John Smith avoided the urge to go investigate this passenger, now wasn't the time. First he had to make sure the sails were well aligned and that everything was in place for departure.

_Then _he could investigate the runaway wife and child living next door to him.

An hour later, just as John Smith was giving the order to set sail, Niani woke up. Pocahontas was still asleep. Niani wondered where she was. This definitely wasn't the boarding house. Just as thoughts started run around her mind, there was a knock on the door.

"Should I open it?" Niani thought. What if this was a bad guy? Where were they? Looking around, Niani recognized this place. She was on a ship! That meant they were going home!

"Ma'm, this is Captain John Smith, I've brought help for you."

Niani debated whether she should open the door. Part of her was scared, she had never heard of Captain John Smith, but at the same time the five year old knew if there was anything her mother needed, it was help. This was the opportunity to get it.

Carefully climbing over Pocahontas' body, Niani jumped down from the bed onto the wooden floor.

She opened the door only a little bit peeking through the small space.

John Smith saw the little girls big brown eyes pearing from the other side of the door.

"Hello, I'm John Smith. Are you alright?"

"I am, but my mommy's not."

John Smith had a feeling this wasn't the regular runaway wife situation he was used to. This girl was Native American.

John decided to try to get more information out of the little girl while the doctor looked over her mother.

"What's your name?" John said gently.

"Elizabeth." Niani didn't want to ruin the opportunity. Maybe if she claimed her English name, everything would be alright.

"What about your mothers?"

"Rebecca." Huh? That wasn't what Ralph told him. He decided to dig deeper.

"Elizabeth, your Native American. What is your mothers Native name?"

Niani felt her heart skip a beat.

"You won't tell anyone? We're trying to get away from Daddy."

"Not a soul." Niani took a deep breath, maybe she could trust this man.

"Pocahontas."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

This chapter is not the best. Its actually kind of confusing, but don't worry. It'll all make sense later.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>John Smith felt his breath get caught in his lungs.<p>

As the little girl opened the door for him, he saw her. Beautiful black hair flowing all the way down her side.

Her eyes were both black and blue. One was swollen. John could barely recognize the love of his life.

Niani felt like she could trust this person. She didn't know why, usually it was hard for her to trust others, but there was something about him. Something that made her feel okay trusting him.

John couldn't help but wonder if all those rumors he'd heard in England were true. He had never had time to verify if they were.

"John Rolfe." The name came out of his mouth like venom from a snake.

"How do you know my Daddy?" Niani asked innocently. It was then that John Smith realized he'd after be careful with his mouth. This wasn't the time to express his hate for the bast... oops for the childs father.

"I used to work with him. Your mother too." John said calmly hiding his panic as he looked over Pocahontas. There was no pulse. No pulse at all.

Panic rushed through him as he felt every area he could. Finally he got to her left wrist, and there was her pulse.

The doctor looked over the maiden. Suddenly, he was taken back to a conversation he had with Rolfe a few months back. Rolfe had made a peculiar request.

"If she ever runs away, kill her. We'll say it was a horrible illness. I can't let her ruin my chances of Lordship over allegations of abuse."

Now was the chance. He could easily kill her right here and now, and no one would know. He was a doctor: he could say that she was sick, and would never get better.

Silently reaching into his pocket, he grabbed the bottle of poison that he always carried with him. One sniff could kill you.

Niani, however, was watching.

"What's that?"

That alerted John Smith, effectively distracting him from looking over Pocahontas.

John Smith looked at the bottle, where had he seen that before? It seemed so familiar.

As the brown liquid dripped out of the bottle, it hit him.

"NO!" John roared as he lept in front of the doctor. He punched him in the eye as Niani looked on.

The little girl trembled as the two men fought in front of her. The captain knocked the doctor out quite easily, and pinned him to the hard wood floor.

"NO! Stop! My mommy needs him!" Niani tried to pull the captain away.

Pocahontas quivered underneath the covers not completely aware of what was happening.

"He is trying to kill her!" John boomed. The doctor stopped struggling against him then.

"What is going on?"

That wasn't the voice of John, the doctor, or Niani.

Pocahontas wasn't able to open either eye, but she could feel the tense energy in the air around her. No one said anything for a minute.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

Pocahontas reached for her daughters hand. "Its okay, I'm here."

Nobody seemed to notice that the doctor had exited the room.

"Pocahontas."

Pocahontas knew that voice, she knew who it belonged to. Yet she still didn't believe it.

"John? John Smith?"

"Don't hate me, I'm so sorry, Pocahontas."

Niani, sat back on the bed, clearly confused, listening to the ongoing saga.

"I could never hate you John Smith..."

_Pow. A gun shot echoed through the air. "Get down now, Niani!"_

"Man down! Man down."

John rushed outside, and right in front of him, lay the doctor. With a gunshot to the head. The gun was still in his hand.

Soon guards entered the ship, coming to get the body. No one knew why he did it, but John Smith had a good guess.

"John! John!" Pocahontas called to him. Certain this wasn't a dream.

The next thing she felt was a cool rag covering her eyes.

"John..."

"Shhh. I'm right here. Everything's alright..."

John was so thankful she was alive. He searched through the medical bag until he found what he was looking for.

"Pocahontas, take this, it will help with the pain." John gently pushed the spoon into Pocahontas' mouth. The medicine tasted horrible, and she fought hard to suppress the gag.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Niani asked through a yawn. Her eyelids were getting heavier after so much excitement.

"Yes, Niani" Pocahontas knew it was a lie, but she had hope that soon it would be okay.

She felt Niani cuddle beside her.

As soon as the little girl fell asleep, John asked the question that wouldn't leave his mind.

"Pocahontas... Did he do this to you?"

"Yes... Please don't leave me John. I know I made a mistake. My heart has always been with you. Just please don't leave me."

Maybe she was acting too quickly, but what her heart had to say, Pocahontas had no control over. She just hoped it wasn't too late.

"Pocahontas, I never wanted to let you go. I just wanted you to be happy."

After an hour, the medicine started working. Pocahontas could finally open her eyes.

Pocahontas' heart soared as she looked up. There he was. His blue eyes piercing her brown ones. After all those years, he still loved her.

"John, I'm scared."

"You don't have to be Pocahontas, I'm here. I'll always be here."

"I had to run, I was tired of being beaten, tired of being just a savage." Pocahontas cried. She was sitting up now, leaning into Johns body.

All he could was hold her. That's all he had dreamed of.

Pocahontas knew she would be alright. The wind blew through the doors, and she was protected in the arms of the love she thought she lost.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This is our last chapter aboard the ship. I know it seems really weird for them to be there already, but I need to move the time ahead so we can get to the exciting parts! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing this story. It motivates me beyond belief!

Happy Reading!

J

* * *

><p>Pocahontas looked into his eyes. The eyes of the person that had been taking care of her for three months. Every time she looked at John, her heart skipped a beat. She could never stop herself from dreaming of what the future held. But that was it. The future. Not now.<p>

Its not that Pocahontas didn't enjoy the attention, she did. She even craved it. Yet she couldn't resist the feeling that they were moving too fast.

If she wanted to be truthful with herself, Pocahontas would admit that she was scared. She was scared to give her heart so willingly. Last time she did that, it turned out to be horrible.

Memories flooded her mind of her marriage. The first beating. How she couldn't even be around her tribe after it. She couldn't stop thinking of the pain she always felt trying to keep it together, as the makeup felt more like salt over fresh wounds.

Pocahontas couldn't rush into anything. Not now, not ever.

"Pocahontas... are you alright?" John looked into her eyes as he leaned in for a kiss. She was crying silently.

"I love you John." Pocahontas tried to gather her words, should she even tell John of her fears?

"I love you too, Pocahontas; but somethings wrong and I want to know what it is."

"John, I just keep thinking about all I've been through. All the pain I feel. I am scared to move too fast, scared to keep still. I'm scared that you will leave. I want to be with you... I just need time."

John took a deep breath, he hated to see her so troubled, there was so little words could do.

"Pocahontas, I promise that he can't get to you, he has no way of knowing that his hitman is dead. I know that you need time to get over it, but you don't have to go through this alone."

"Oh John... I just don't want to rush into anything. I need time to find myself again... How could I ever be what you need, if I'm not myself?"

John finally caught on.

"Pocahontas, we don't need to move quickly. I will always be with you."

"I know you will, and I'm sorry John. I'm just so used to not being loved. I guess it'll just take me a while to get used to being loved in this way."

John knew then that he would have to be careful. He knew now that Pocahontas didn't just have physical hard-to-heal wounds, she had deep emotional scars as well.

Pocahontas squirmed as John applied the cold rag to her eye.

"Oh come on! Don't you want the black eye to heal? You don't want to scare your father do you?" John pleaded. She acted just like a child.

"Not if I have to freeze. Grandmother Willow's sap would be much warmer."

"Mommy! Just leave the rag on there! Grandmother Willow would tell you to stop playing around"

Both adults looked to the child standing in front of them.

Niani's hair blew wildly around her face and she bore a look that dared Pocahontas to deny the rag.

Realizing she was outnumbered, Pocahontas pouted and cringed as the ice cold rag was placed over her eye.

John Smith laughed. It was hard not to. He was getting really close to her, somehow, it felt as if Niani was his daughter, not Rolfes.

He didn't know it but Niani loved him as well. She loved the stories he told her. Niani loved how he made all those boring days at sea fun for her. It was almost like she was busy. Yet still she wondered how long they would be on this stinking boat. It had been nearly three months since they left England.

"How long do we have anyway?" Niani asked in her cute baby voice.

"A few days, and we'll be there."

"Yay!"

"John will you stay?" Pocahontas was curious.

"Probably. I don't know, Pocahontas."

"Please don't leave, John. Neir maskihaan."

"What did she say?" John didn't really know the Powhatan language.

Pocahontas smiled. "She said she'll be sad."

"Don't be, we'll see each other around."

Niani smiled.

They all curled together in the bed. John never wanting to leave, for he knew, tomorrow might be the last day he'd see Pocahontas for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Everyone!

Happy Holidays! I hope you like this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Kekata took a deep breath as the wind blew through his long grey hair. He was deeply troubled this morning. When he woke up he noticed that the fire in his wigwam had gone out. That was a bad sign. A very bad sign.<p>

Something bad was going to happen, he didn't know what, he didn't know when. He just knew that something horrible was going to happen. He could not calm himself.

Nothing helped settle his nerves. Not even the long deep breaths that always worked.

Silently he prayed to the Great Spirit.

"Help me to understand. What is happening?"

Kekata felt somewhat better when the sacred fire came back.

Saying a quick chant, he tried to bring out visions of what might be happening.

He threw his hand over the fire. "Show me what you want me to see, Great Spirit."

Suddenly an image made of smoke became clear. There in the mist of the smoke stood Pocahontas. The chiefs favorite child. Then came an image of a white man. One Kekata did not know.

Now Kekata was even more scared. What did this image mean? Was Pocahontas alright? Was she in danger?

Kekata tried a few more chants, and could not get anything more. He just prayed that Pocahontas was alright.

The great man pushed the troubling thoughts aside, trying to prepare for the day.

Not too far away stood a longhouse. It was the only longhouse in the village, and right behind it was a beautiful river.

Inside the longhouse, stood Chief Powhatan. A mixture of colorful leaves blew through his hair.

It was the top of the morning, and it started like any other. He wasn't thinking about his chiefly duties, not even a bit, he was thinking about his daughter.

Oh how he missed her. It had been months since they had seen each other. He was worried. He knew something was going wrong behind his daughters closed doors.

Last time he saw her, she seemed to be in pain. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Pocahontas to tell him why she was troubled. He just wished he could see her right now.

Little did he know that in less than an hour, his hearts desire would be met.

Pocahontas held tightly to Niani as the canoe was lowered into the water.

"Run as fast as you can. Its still early enough that no one would be awake." John said. Bringing Pocahontas out of her thoughts. Yes this mission was almost over, but shestill had to be careful.

"Thank you, John Smith. I will miss you."

John wanted to reply with a kiss, but its too soon for all that. "I will find you."

With a _swoosh. _The small canoe landed in the water. John and Pocahontas rowed feverishly toward the shore. Niani was too small to help.

Two minutes later, they were touching the beach.

Pocahontas was overwhelmed by her emotions. This was home. She really made it. Tears ran down her face.

As soon as the canoe hit the beach, Pocahontas stood up with Niani in her arms, and ran. She ran as fast as she could through the forest. She hopped over the logs and vines with ease.

John Smith watched her dissappear, hoping that someday she would be able to love him in the same way they had loved before.

Niani felt the wind blowing through her hair as her mother ran through the forest.

She loved the forest, and it made her feel better being able to breath fresh air. Then suddenly they were there.

"Mommy, can I go wake up Naomi, Uncle Hikari and auntie Nakoma?"

Pocahontas didn't even process the request before saying yes. Free from her mothers hold, Niani ran toward her friends wigwam.

Pocahontas kept running until she reached the longhouse on the far edge of the village.

"Father..."

Powhatan turned around. He knew that voice.

"Daughter!"

Pocahontas rushed into his waiting embrace. Tears continued to flow down her face, she ignored the fact that it hurt her eye. There was nothing she could do to stop them from coming.

"Daughter... Seeing you..." The great chief couldn't even find the words anymore. There were no words to describe the feeling he had right now.

It was only when they separated that Powhatan noticed his daughters black eye, and the cut on the other one, as well as the wound across her forehead.

"Pocahontas, what happened to you?" Concern took over his features. Now she was crying even harder.

Pocahontas fell on her knees. Her father knelt beside her, and took her into his arms.

His mind wandered to John Rolfe. Did he do this?

"John Rolfe, fa-th-er. I don't -know ho-w I cou-ld des-erve it. I ju-s-t kno-w I co-uld t-ake it no lo-ng-er.I ra-n. I g-t a-wa o a sh-p "

"This happened more than once, did it not? It is why you didn't come to the village, isn't it?"

Pocahontas could not answer, for she was too overcome by emotions long penned up.

Rage quickly came over Powhatan. His usually strong daughter was breaking down. As he held her and caressed her hair, she shook like a leaf. He promised himself that he would do anything to keep her and his granddaughter safe. Speaking of his granddaughter, where was she?

Pocahontas could answer only with a point in the direction of where all of the wigwams were situated.

Pocahontas never wanted to let go of her father. Here he was, loving her, and letting her cry out.

"Fat-ther- I'm s-o sc-a-red" Pocahontas panted, a little bit calmer, but still hysterical.

"Pocahontas, don't worry. You and Niani are home now, you have the protection of our people. Now come, we need to see Kekata." Powhatan gently pulled his daughter up. Pocahontas had stopped crying somewhat, but the pain persisted.

They walked silently toward Kekata's wigwam. The village started stirring with excitement.

"Kekata... We need your help this morning."

Kekata was taken aback, the Chief never visted his wigwam. He tried to search his memory for things he may have forgotten. No, there were no upcoming births...

Then the chief moved to the side. There in the opening of the wigwam, stood Pocahontas.

There were cuts on her face one underneath the left eye, and the other cut went across her forehead, she also had a black eye.

" Child you are back... Come here..." He motioned for her to lay down on his mat.

Powhatan and Kekata shared a look of concern. This was Pocahontas, but something seemed so different...so wrong.

Kekata chanted over Pocahontas. He hoped his herbs would help her.

"Is she alright Kekata?" The chief asked. Concern clouded his features.

"She is fine, but tired. Her heart has taken on a lot. She needs rest."

While Pocahontas rested in the wigwam, her daughter was running around the villages wigwams, waking everyone up.

See, when she reached the first wigwam, she thought it was her friends, but it wasn't. And an older lady was not happy she had been disturbed. So, Niani quickly ran to the next wigwam.

"Uncle Hikari! Naomi! Auntie Nakoma!" She hollered out, soon the whole village would be awakened by her calls.

In a wigwam at the end of the group, a familly stirred.

A little girl with beautiful hazel eyes, and short curly black hair, opened one eye, not very happy to be awake at this hour of the morning.

She thought she was dreaming when she heard her name called.

"Naomi!"

"Does that sound like Niani to you?" Nakoma asked her husband sleepily.

"It sure does.. Naomi go out and see if that's really her." Hikari muttered he wasn't ready to get up.

The little girl ran outside, half excited, half sleepy.

Then she felt herself be knocked over.

"I missed you!" Niani squeeled, completely oblivious to the fact that it was so early.

Naomi opened her eyes. Her irritation melted instantly as she looked up to see her best friend. They were back!

"Mommy it is Niani!"

Nakoma now woke up. That could only mean one thing! Pocahontas was back.

Hikari and Nakoma exited their wigwam. A few feet away, Niani and Naomi were rolling around in the grass laughing loudly.

"Shhh, you two! It's too early for all of this!" Hikari grumbled. Nakoma laughted. He was always this grumpy in the morning. As he went back to sleep for a few more minutes.

Nakoma went in search of Pocahontas.

When she finally found her, Pocahontas was sound asleep in Kekatas wigwam. Nakoma knew she probably needed some rest, and so she left her there, determined to catch up with her later.

As a yawn escaped her lips, she decided to try to sleep a little longer herself.

No one knew just how excited the village would become in a few short hours.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful holiday.

I just wanted to let you know that I'm aware that having Pocahontas' injuries last as long as they have may seem dumb, but it had a symbolic purpose for me to have them last that long. It was symbolic of the fact that she needed her tribe in order to heal. I hope you still enjoy the story.

Happy Reading.

J

* * *

><p>The woods felt like they were on fire spiritually. It seemed as though the spirits all came out with a humongous amount of kinetic energy, welcoming Pocahontas home.<p>

The pink and purple leaves circled around her long hair, and the wind gently caressed her.

"It feels good to be back doesn't it?" Pocahontas turned around to find Nakoma standing behind her.

"it does Nakoma..." Pocahontas hugged her best friend. The one who had always been there for her.

"I'm so glad you've finally come home, you finally got away from him."

Nakoma was the only one Pocahontas had told about Rolfe's abuse. She remembered Nakoma begging her to leave. At the time, Pocahontas wanted to but didn't want the tribe to be harmed, and so she stayed.

Suddenly, Pocahontas started running, and running fast.

"Hey! Pocahontas get back here!"

Nakoma took chase. The wind carried both of them, but only Pocahontas knew where they were going.

The feeling had just come over her so strongly, she felt as if she was being ordered to jump over the cliff into the water. Pocahontas grabbed Nakoma's hand.

Nakoma had no idea they were diving until she found herself flying through the air.

"POCAHONTAS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Pocahontas was clearly having the thrill of her life. They hit the water with a splash. Nakoma laughed.

"Have some fun in your life Nakoma!" Pocahontas laughed. Diving into the river felt so refreshing, it cleared her mind of everything except of one thing; or rather, one _person. John Smith. I wonder if he's still in Jamestown._

A spray of water took Pocahontas out of her thoughts. Nakoma sent wave after wave towards her friend.

Both of the women were acting like children, each fully participating in the water fight. They were way too busy to notice that John Smith was hidden in the bushes, watching silently. That meant he could easily hear their conversation, once they stopped splashing of course.

"Pocahontas, do you still love him?" Nakoma asked out of the blue.

Pocahontas stopped, she let her self float aimlessly for a moment.

"I suppose I did at once. Or maybe I just thought I loved Rolfe once. Maybe now I'm mature enough to realize that he never really had my heart in the first place. We should have never gone past being friends. My heart belongs to someone else."

John Smith's heart skipped a beat. Was he who Pocahontas was talking about.

Nakoma smiled. She knew exactly who Pocahontas spoke of. She decided to get more detail.

"I wonder if you'll ever see him again?"

"John Smith was the captain of the ship that brought me home."

"Pocahontas, that was your chance!"

"Nakoma, I can't just rush into a relationship with a man ever again... Not after all I've been through with Rolfe."

John could understand that...

"Pocahontas, Smith is not Rolfe. He would never hurt you or should have listened to what your heart told you, instead of thinking with your mind."

John Smith listened. Not completely sure if he should stick around to hear the rest. Yet something kept him glued to the ground.

"I chose Rolfe because I thought I could trust him. My heart swelled with joy when I saw Smith, but my mind told me I couldn't trust him. I knew I loved him. Thoughts ran through my head about all we'd been through. Me saving his life, and then how after he left, I waited. I waited on letters, I kept loving him. I waited on the ships. None ever brought him back and then I learn that he is dead, had been for months they told me. I buried my love for him with his compass, and tried to move on. Only to travel to London and find out that Smith was alive and well! I chose Rolfe because I thought that I could depend on him not to break my heart in the several ways that Smith did."

John Smith was sitting silently. Concealed well by the bush, and he was becoming overcome with guilt. Why hadn't he sent one letter? Of course he had to be careful back then, but he still should have tried. He should have proven to Pocahontas that he still loved her, that he still cared, and most of all: that he hadn't forgotten about her.

"Pocahontas, John gave you the reason for that. Ratcliffe lied and the English Chief wanted Smith dead because of that lie. He didn't have much choice in the matter. What was he supposed to do? He's still a million times better than Rolfe could ever be. ."

"Nakoma, I need time."

John Smith silently got up. He couldn't hear anymore. He felt like a failure.

"Sure you do, Pocahontas. Settle into your life, but don't let the next ship sail without telling him how you feel."

"You're right. I will one day tell him that I love him. But can we please talk about you now?" Pocahontas didn't want to be the only one talking.

"Are you still having trouble being Hikari's wife?"

Pocahontas and Nakoma moved out of the water, and sat beneath a tree. Nakoma took a deep breath.

"I don't think so. I feel like he's getting back to himself. He just changed so much after the hunting accident it was like-"

"Hunting accident?"

"While hunting Hikari spotted an animal, when he used his arrow, it grazed the animal, and the creature got angry. He attacked Hikari, and injured his leg. If another hunter hadn't seen what happened, Hikari probably would have died." Nakoma took another deep breath. She had never told Pocahontas this part.

Pocahontas waited for her to finish.

"After the accident, Hikari felt as if he had failed Naomi and I. He feels it is his responsibility to provide for us, and tht he failed because he's injured and can't hunt for right now." Nakoma finished. Wiping her eyes of tears that threatened to fall. She didn't often talk about Hikari and his condition. Yes it had changed her husband, and it was taking a long time for him to get back to normal.

Pocahontas and Nakoma heard running coming from behind them. They turned around to find their daughters: Niani followed by Naomi.

Pocahontas found it hard not to laugh looking at the two of them. They had mud on their faces. Somehow that was the only place.

"What are you two doing so far away from the village?" Nakoma could avoid laughing, for she knew she and Hikari had lectured their daughter on the importance of staying close to the safety of the village.

"Well I guess we weren't paying attention and ran too far." Naomi piped up, not wanting to get in trouble with her mother.

"Go wash your faces in the river. Then it'll be time to head back to the village. The feast will be starting soon.

Pocahontas was choking trying to stifle her laughter. She could remember getting that messy when she was younger.

The trio started toward the village. The sun was setting, and the village would start the feast soon.

Food sounded like an excellent idea to Naomi and Niani; it sounded good to their mothers too.

As scents of fish, cornbread, and vegetables filled the air, Chief Powhatan waited. It was just like Pocahontas to be late for her own celebration. Finally three figures emerged from the woods. Leading them was Pocahontas.

"Daughter where have you been? We're ready to start the feast."

"I'm sorry father. I guess I lost track of time."

Powhatan smiled, now he could finally start the celebration.

"My people, today we celebrate the return of my daughter and grand daughter. We may now start the feast."

Loud, excited shrieks filled the air as a large circle gathered. The food was passed around. Pocahontas greatly appreciated the food, she was sick of eating biscuits every day for every meal. After three months, it was nice to eat real food.

All around couldn't ignore the fact that Powhatan looked like a new person. A smile graced his features, and he even looked younger, more lively. He wasn't sulking any more.

Niani felt happiness. Finally she could be herself. She didn't want to be an English Girl. As her mother passed her the food, she could think of nothing else besides the fact that this felt like heaven.

Everyone chattered excitedly, and as the last people finished, the men brought out the drums.

Niani was the first one out dancing around the fire. She tapped her feet to the rhythm, and her arms moved freely.

"Come on Mommy!"

Pocahontas smiled, seeing a smile on her daughters face brought her such joy.

She stood up and moved her hips to the rhythm. This was home.

This was such a good night, even the Chief joined in the dancing. He grabbed Pocahontas by the arm, and tapped with her.

The sun was gone, and it was dark when everyone retreated to their wigwams.

Pocahontas and Niani followed Powhatan to his long house. Just like always, they slept in the same area, directly across from Powhatan.

"Good night, Father."

It had been so long since Powhatan had heard Pocahontas say that, that he had forgotten just how it made him feel.

"Good night Daughter, sleep well." Powhatan kissed his daughter on her forhead just like always.

"Good night Grandpa." Niani said from under her mat.

Being with her grandfather made her feel safe, and loved.

"Goodnight, little one." Powhatan pulled the mat over his granddaughter. He didn't know when he had been happier.


End file.
